Abraj Al Bait
The Abraj Al Bait is a building in Mecca in Saudi Arabia. It is the tallest structure in the Middle East and is the sixth tallest structure in the world, 600 meters high. Inside the Abraj Al Bait is the Kaaba; a famous Islam construction. 5 years after people: The city of Mecca has been partially filled with sand brought by the wind for the desert; and the humidity was increased. The Abraj Al Bait has begun to weaken, so much of the building’s windows are broken. The Abraj Al Bait takes on an abandoned aspect. 50 years after people: Mecca has been transformed into a desert. Plants have died due to lack of water; and only plants that need little water or simply do not need water can still be alive. The sand has swallowed houses and even buildings; and increasingly high dunes have formed. The Abraj Al Bait will have deteriorated considerably, corrosion has weakened the building and cracks have been made. The interior of the building has been worn and deteriorated, and all the objects have deteriorated and many have been undone. Abraj Al Bait watch markers have worn out and many of the markers have fallen out; and after 50 years without maintenance, the hands of the clock give way and fall; descending to a fall of 600 meters. 100 years after people: By this point, the buildings of Mecca have been swallowed by sand and the dunes have reached 175 meters. Little by little Mecca is erased by the desert. The buildings of the Hotel Pullman Zamzam Makkah in the Abraj Al Bait have been swallowed almost completely by the sand. The Abraj Al Bait has deteriorated too much; so the writings in the building have been undone. The pillars have cracked and even several walls of the rooms have collapsed. The Kaaba has been swallowed by sand; which has left the Kaaba sunk many tens of meters under dunes. An earthquake shakes Saudi Arabia and the deteriorating gold sculpture on the roof of the Abraj Al Bait succumbs and falls. 150 years after people: The city of Mecca has disappeared; since it was wiped out by the desert. The only thing left on the city is the Abraj Al Bait; it is still standing, although deteriorated. The dunes have reached 250 meters high, so most of the buildings of the Hotel Pullman Zamzam Makkah have been swallowed by the sand. The sand has infiltrated the Abraj Al Bait, so a third of the building has been covered with sand. The Abraj Al Bait deteriorates more and more; and finally, the main and tallest tower of the Abraj Al Bait collapses and falls head on. 200 years after people: At this point, the only thing left of Abraj Al Bait is the Hotel Pullman Zamzam Makkah; which is almost completely covered by sand. But when the dunes reach 290 meters high, the Hotel Pullman Zamzam Makkah is swallowed by the sand. The Abraj Al Bait is buried under the sand. 500 years after people: At this point, any living being that passes through Mecca will see an empty desert that does not contain any evidence that there were ever humans there. Saudi Arabia was transformed into a desert and all the buildings in the country collapsed. Even in Asia; only few buildings are still standing. The Petronas Towers are one of those buildings; which have been transformed into the tallest buildings in Asia and even the world; however, corrosion eventually causes the Petronas Tower to collapse. The whole world has lost the structures. The Hotel Pullman Zamzam Makkah is still under the sand; but finnaly; the sand make Hotel Pullman Zamzam Makkah disintegrate; and soon the remains of the Abraj Al Bait do too.